


Babysitting Night

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Prompt Fic, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom Paris has high hopes when his girlfriend Ricky invites him over to "study" while she's babysitting.  Studying is definitely not what he has in mind.
Relationships: Tom Paris/Ricky (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Babysitting Night

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 29. The prompt is "high school AU."
> 
> This was probably the toughest prompt of the month for me. I have never read a high school AU. It's been a _long_ time since I was in high school. And the characters in this fandom were intentionally spaced out in age so that none of them would be in college at the same time, which means they wouldn't be in high school at the same time, either.
> 
> I considered changing everyone's age so would they would be in school together, but in the end, I kept their relative ages the same. Which means none of the action actually occurs at a high school 
> 
> Also struggled with the warning. Tom Paris is sixteen years old in the story (it's canon that he lost his virginity at seventeen). No actual sex, but there is some making out, with a girl his own age. Not enough to get an "underage" warning, IMO, so "choose not to use warnings" it is.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Tom got the comm at about 2030 hours.

"Hey, Tom," Ricky's sultry voice said. "The kid's in bed. You can come over now."

"On my way!"

Tom grabbed a few padds, just to make it look good — he'd told his parents he and Ricky were studying together — and headed to the transit station. Ricky was babysitting for a family who lived just a couple of stops away.

Studying was the last thing on Tom's mind. He really liked Ricky, and he thought she liked him, too. She was the hottest girl in school, at least in Tom's opinion. Beautiful dark eyes, a glorious mane of chestnut hair, and a body that…no, he better stop thinking along those lines, he was in public.

Finally, he got to the apartment and signaled at the door. Ricky answered it, and Tom could barely keep his tongue from hanging out. She looked stunning. She always did, but tonight she was wearing a skimpy, close-fitting thing that hugged every curve and showed an intriguing glimpse of her cleavage.

"Hi, Tom, come in." She turned and led the way into the living room, and Tom nearly died at the way her outfit clung to her gorgeous ass. He wondered how easy it would be to remove. He was still a virgin at the ripe old age of sixteen, but hoped to change that soon. Maybe tonight…

"Let's listen to some music," Ricky said. A popular love song started to play. She sat on the couch, smiling invitingly.

Tom quickly took a seat beside her. "You look amazing," he said.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." She had the sexiest voice Tom had ever heard.

He casually put her arm around her; she leaned against him, then kissed him. Oh, man, those lips, so warm and soft. Tom was trying to decide whether he could "accidentally" let his hand touch her breast, when a voice said, "Who are you?"

They jerked apart. A young boy was standing behind them. Maybe five years old, black hair, Asian features. Cute as a button. Tom could cheerfully have killed him.

"This is my boyfriend, Tom," Ricky said. "He's helping me study. You should be in bed, Harry."

"I want to hear the music," the child said.

"You can listen to it in your room. I'll set it up for you." Ricky got up to take Harry back to bed.

Ricky came back in a few minutes. "Sorry, he doesn't usually do that," Ricky said. "I think it's the music. He loves music."

"Maybe we should watch a vid or something instead," Tom suggested.

"Good idea." Ricky told the computer to show a news program…something that didn't have much kid appeal. "Now, where were we…"

They took up where they left off. Tom was trying to stifle his moans as Ricky's tongue teased at his ear when they were interrupted once more.

"I want a drink."

They jerked apart again.

Ricky took a deep breath. "I'll get it for you."

When she returned, she seemed a bit frazzled. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He usually doesn't get up once he's in bed."

"Maybe we should wait a few minutes," Tom said. "Wait until we're sure he's down for the count."

"All right," Ricky said. But her hand was resting on Tom's thigh, and when she began caressing, he couldn't resist. He leaned to kiss Ricky's luscious mouth. Her hand was moving to where he most wanted it, when…

"I can't find Mousie!"

_Now what_. Tom was so frustrated he could scream.

"Mousie is the cat," Ricky said through clenched teeth. "He's probably asleep, like you should be, Harry."

"I can't sleep without Mousie."

"Yes, you can. Go to bed. Now."

Harry pouted, but obeyed.

Tom put his arm around Ricky, more to offer comfort than anything else. She seemed really upset. "Guess it's not our night," he said. "Maybe I should leave."

"No, Tom, don't go. We can—" She was interrupted by a loud crash. It was Harry. He was out of bed again, and had climbed on the kitchen counter and knocked something over.

"What the hell are you doing, Harry?" Ricky was on her feet. She picked Harry off the counter and put him on the floor. "Look at this mess."

"I was trying to get Mousie's treats. He always comes if you have treats."

Ricky was at the end of her rope. "I've had it with you, you worthless little brat. Go to bed, and if I see your ugly face again, I swear—"

"Ricky!" Tom protested. He got up and went into the kitchen. Harry was crying, and turned and ran down the hall. "You can't talk to a kid that way."

"I didn't hit him or anything," Ricky muttered. She was red-faced with fury. "It's only words. Words can't hurt you."

"Yeah, they can," Tom said. "He's just a kid."

"What do you know about kids?"

"I used to be one."

"Fine. You like that brat so much, you can take care of him. I quit!"

"Ricky, come on…"

She stomped out of the room, out of the apartment…and out of Tom's life, probably.

Tom went back into the living room. "I'm going to die a virgin." He sank down on the couch. He couldn't leave. Harry was too young to be left alone.

"Where's Ricky?" It was Harry, out of bed again. He was holding a placid gray tabby, that must be Mousie. 

"She…had an emergency and had to leave. I'll stay with you until your parents get home."

"What's a 'mergency?"

"Something important that she didn't expect. Look, buddy, it's way past your bedtime."

"I can't sleep."

Obviously. "All right. Let's watch a vid." Tom scanned through the selection available, and picked one he thought would be child-friendly. He and Harry and the cat settled on the couch together, and watched _Captain Proton and the Volcanoes of Venus_.


End file.
